Move on?
by penaplle
Summary: Akan kah Jeno move on? Noren.BxB . Isi sama judul agak nyambung(?)


Move On?

Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

BxB,OOC,bahasa gak beraturan(?)

Happy reading.

.

.

.

"Jen aku ingin berbicara serius dengan mu" Siang itu Jaemin menghampiri Jeno yang menunggunya ditaman. Mereka memang sudah berjanji akan bertemu.

"Bicaralah Jaem" Gak tau kenapa nada bicara Jaemin yang serius itu menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman di hati Jeno. Jeno jadi deg-deg'an

"Sebenarnya aku..." Jaemin menggatungkan perkataanya ia pun menutup mata, seolah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

"-ingin kita putus"

Mata sipit Jeno pun melebar mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir Jaemin.

"T-tapi kenapa Jaem? Apa aku te-telah berbuat salah? Apa -"

"Tidak Jen kau tidak berbuat salah. Aku ingin putus karena sedari awal aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau tau sunbae kita yang bernama Mark Lee? Dia lah pacar ku sesungguhnya".

Ucapan Jeno terpotong oleh kalimat menyakitkan dari Jaemin.

Jeno menundukan kepalanya . Otaknya mikirin kata-kata Jaemin, selama hampir sebulan ini...

"Jadi aku hanya selingkuhanmu?" Jeno berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar, namun itu sulit.

"Ya . Karena Mark hyung sedang berkuliah di luar negeri dan aku merasa kesepian. Maka aku terima saja pernyataan cinta mu itu"

Selesai berucap demikian Jaemin meninggalkan Jeno yang tampaknya menahan tangis di taman kota deket kampus mereka.

Tega banget Jaemin sama dia. Jeno gak nyangka kalo lelaki dengan parasnya yang cantik itu cuma jadiin dia selingkuhan. Apalagi ternyata pacar Jaemin itu Mark Lee? Sunbaenya jaman SMA yang super keren. Ya, Jeno jadi sadar diri dia bukan apa-apa di banding Mark sunbae.

Seminggu setelah putus sepihak dengan Jaemin-Jeno menyebutnya sepihak karena dia belum mau putus dengan Jaemin- keadaan Jeno makin kacau. Tipikal orang gamon, galau mulu bawaannya. Padahal udah di hibur sama abang Jaehyun dan sahabatnya tapi tetep aja galau mulu.

Pengen ngelupain sulit, gak dilupain udah milik orang. Repot deh Jen.

-Dikantin kampus-

Nah siang ini Jeno masih galau, dia cuma duduk sambil topang dagu, kaya gak ada semangatnya gitu. Makanannya udah dingin gak dimakan-makan sama yang beli. Dia lagi mengenang masa lalu dengan mantan, sehari sebelum putus ia masih duduk sebelahan sama Jaemin di kantin ini.

"Jen masih sedih aja?" Itu suara Renjun, sahabat Jeno dari jaman orok.

"Iya lah njun, dikira gak sakit hati apa diputusin kaya gitu?" Jeno menjawab dengan ketus. Udah seminggu terakhir Renjun selalu ngehibur Jeno tapi gak ada hasil apa-apa. Renjun sebagai sahabat yang baik gak nyerah gitu aja lihat sahabatnya murung mulu. Inginnya sih ngebantu Jeno, tapi dia binggung mau bantuin kaya gimana?

"Gak bisa cepet lupa Jun, ini terlalu menyakitkan"Jeno selalu ngomong gitu kalo Renjun bilang harus bisa lupain masalahnya. Sebenernya Renjun tau pasti sakit banget kalo jadi Jeno . Pacaran gak sampe sebulan sama gebetan dari dulu, terus diputusin dengan alasan seperti itu.

Renjun jadi greget sama Jaemin. Sama kaya pikiran Jeno, Renjun sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Jaemin kaya gitu. Lagian sejak kapan Mark sunbae sama Jaemin pacaran? Kok gak ada berita hotnya(?)

"Iya tau Jen kalo lupa sama mantan itu gak bakal cepet. Tapi masa kamu sedih mulu?"Renjun menatap Jeno dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Gini deh Jen coba pikirin si dia aja udah bahagia sama pacarnya, udah gak mikirin kamu lagi, udah gak peduli sama kamu lagi. Lha kamu? Masih mikirin dia, guna nya apa Jen? Yang ada kamu kaya gini galau mulu, hidup kaya gak punya semangat aja" Udah cukup Renjun gak mau ngeluarin kata-kata penghibur. Renjun langsung aja bicara pake emosi tapi ya namanya Renjun emosi pun nadanya gak bentak-bentak kaya abang Taeyeong.

Jeno diem, mikirin kata-kata Renjun yang ada benernya. "Tapi Jun gak-"

"Tapi apa lagi Jen? Udahlah hidup jangan dibuat gamonin mantan. Gak guna tau gak Jen. Mending move on, buktiin ke Jaemin kalo kamu juga bahagia setelah dia nyakitin kamu" Renjun langsung motong bantahan Jeno . Jeno lagi-lagi kicep. Kalo kaya gini Renjun udah cocok banget jadi motivator, ada aja kata-kata yang dia ucapin. Tapi bener juga Renjun buat apa dia gamon gak penting kaya gini?

"Udahlah semoga berhasil move on, aku pergi dulu ada kelas bentar lagi" Renjun menepuk bahu Jeno sambil berlalu dari pemuda tampan itu.

'Kapan Jeno bisa peka?'

.

.

Setelah memikirkan ucapan Renjun , Jeno bertekad akan move on dari Jaemin apapun caranya. Hari ini dia ketaman tempat putusnya sama Jaemin, gak mengenang masa lalu dengan mantan kok. Cuma mau konsultasi sama Renjun aja. Kenapa di taman ini? Katanya Jeno sih pengen aja biar seger gitu pas konsultasi.

"Renjun lama amat" Udah sepuluh menit dari waktu janjian mereka tapi Renjun gak dateng-dateng .

"Duh Jen maaf banget aku telat. Dosennya tadi banyak omong" Renjun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang gak beraturan mana capek lagi lari lari dari kelasnya ke taman ini.

Tanpa diminta Jeno menyodorkan air mineral botol pada Renjun "Yaudah minum dulu gih". Renjun langsung meminumnya.

"Jadi Jen katanya mau konsul. Konsul soal apa?" Renjun mulai buka sesi konsultasi sama Jeno

"Gua udah putusin kalo gua bakalan move on!" Seolah ketularan Guy sensei dari anime negeri tetangga Jeno ngomong dengan penuh semangat.

"Serius heh?" Renjun malah mencibir Jeno.

"Seriusan Jun, bener katamu gak guna gamonin mantan ehehe" Jeno pamer eyesmilenya. 'Duh jantung' Renjun jadi deg-deg'an udah seminggu ini Renjun gak lihat senyum khas dari Jeno.

"Ok Jen, kamu harus bener bener niat buat ngelupain Jaemin itu langkah awal buat move on"

"Harus lost contac gak sih Jun?"

"Gak harus sih Jen cuma jangan sering ngehubungin aja, kalo sering ntar malah di kira nikung" Renjun nyengir ngelihatin gigi gingsulnya.

"Ah oke Jun. Ada lagi yang harus dilakuin?" Jeno natap Renjun.

"Cari yang baru Jen, ya mungkin sulit sih"

Jeno terdiam. Ya bener sih sulit, tapi...

"Gini aja dari pada cari baru sulit mending gak usah cari Jun"

Renjun binggung katanya Jeno mau move on? Kok gak mau cari yang baru?

"Sama kamu aja hehe" Jeno ngelanjutin ucapan sebelum Renjun tanya.

Tiba-tiba Renjun ketawa. Ini Jeno niat ngerjain dia gitu?

"Aduh Jeno, maksudnya apa? Kamu nembak aku gitu?" Renjun masih gak bisa nahan tawa nya.

"Enggak Jun aku serius" Tawa Renjun berhenti, terus dia benggong. Gak dapet respon dari Renjun, Jeno pun ngelanjutin. Sambil mengang tangan Renjun "Jadi pacar ku ya Jun? Maukan?"

Renjun masih benggong, jantungnya lagi berdetak kenceng.

"Yak kalo nembak yang romantis dikit napa Jen" Bukannya jawab Renjun malah ngomel ke Jeno.

"Ya buat apa sih nembak romantis kalo jadiannya cuma bentar?" Bisa aja dah si Jeno jawabnya.

Tapi yang dibilang Jeno bener juga , dia kemaren aja di tembak pake bunga sambil di bacain puisi super romantis cuma tahan 1bulan karena dia sama mantannya cekcok mulu.

"Yaudah iya Jen aku terima kok, semoga kita bisa langgeng" Renjun senyum malu malu nerima Jeno.

"Beneran ni? Sekarang kita pacaran dong?"

"Gak, kita cuma temen"

"Yah kok gitu?"

"Yaampun Jen udah ku terima, jadi kita resmi pacaran. Kok kamu jadi lola sih hah?" Penghinaan Renjun dibalas pelukan hangat oleh sahabat yang sekarang jadi pacarnya.

Udah bukan putus sepihak lagi kan Jen?

Fin.

Apa itu diatas? kok gj ?:"

Maaf kali cerita absrud author masih pemula:". Semoga suka dengan fic pertama saya.

RnR?


End file.
